D3ADPOOLK1d's One-Shot Vault and Trailer Centre
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: Come one come all! See the inside of my mind and experience my crazy ideas! But overall just have a GOOD TIME!
1. Team CJES

**A/N: HI READER**

**Now I know what you're thinking, why isn't this Volume 2 of Build a Legend? Well, I want to save Vol 2 until sometime in June. Reason for is because if I post it then it'll be to celebrate my one year anniversary of writing stories. And what better way to celebrate than a sequel?**

**Now,**** if a collective amount of people review that they like the One-Shot enough, I will consider I repeat CONSIDER making it a full story.**

**Now this first story is a crossover between Mortal Kombat and RWBY. Now instead of a full on chapter this'll be four trailers for the team.**

**So with that said and done, let's do this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Team CJES

* * *

_The Cyborg Trailer._

"The good and bad things we do is what makes us human. You take away that freewill, then what do you have? Nothing but a machine."

**ROUND ONE! FIGHT!**

"General Ironwood, is he going to be okay?" A scientist asked a man in a white military uniform over a white shirt and red tie. He had combed over black hair and a metal strip over his right eyebrow.

"This may be the only way to save his life, we need to put our faith into the Cyber Initiative." In front of the General and scientist, was a yellow and black robot. The helmet having dreadlocks and a beak like shape with green eyes. The chest plate was open, and had organs inside that were still alive. "This is also our best bet at creating the strongest weapon in all four kingdoms. Now turn him on."

The scientist nodded and typed a few commands into a console pad. The chest plate closed, and the green eyes lit up, so did many small lights across the chest legs and arms. The robot groaned as he sat himself up, grabbing his head.

"Wh-what happened to me? General Ironwood?" He then noticed his robotic body. "What…..what is this? What happened to me?"

"Cyrax, please calm down." The now named Cyrax looked at the General. "This was the only way to save your life after the Grimm attack, you were basically on the brink of death."

"The Grimm attack? Wait, is Weiss okay?!" He stood up.

"She's fine. Your body was burnt to a crisp, there was nothing else." Ironwood sighed.

"I…was burnt? But, we were only fighting a King Taijitu. And then you ordered in the mechs, the new ones with the flamethrowers." Ironwood held back a worried look. "I was protecting Weiss, and then you ordered them to open fire, while I was fighting the Grimm!"

"Cyrax calm down." Ironwood ordered him.

"This is your fault!" He slammed his metal hand onto the table behind him, instantly destroying it. "Look what you've done to me!"

"Shut him down!" The scientist rushed over to the console, but with Cyrax being a cyborg he beat her to it and crushed the console. "No!"

Alarms then began to ring through wherever they were. Cyrax pushed over the scientist and ran past Ironwood before he jumped through a door as it closed.

"I need to get out of here, I need to find Weiss." He started running through the facility. After turning one corner, he was confronted by five Atlas Soldiers. "Please just let me go."

"Sorry Cyrax, but we got orders to bring you in." One of them said, as they all took out Taser rods. "Take him down!"

The five soldiers charged at Cyrax. One of them tried stunning the cyborg with his rod, but Cyrax just parried it and attacked back with punches before grabbing his shoulders and slamming his knee into the soldier's stomach and threw him into the wall.

He then did a jump flip kick on another soldier. Landing on the ground he then backhanded him and whacked his face with his elbow and headed butted him, fracturing the soldier's helmet before delivering an uppercut.

He turned around just in time to duck a double attack from a pair of soldiers. Without thinking, he threw his arms to the side which made his chest open and shoot out a green energy net. The net stuck the two soldiers to the wall, immobilising them.

"Whoa, my net technique?" He asked himself, and didn't notice the last soldier sneak up behind him and jab the Taser rode into Cyrax's back, causing him to yell in pain. He bent over in pain, before his chest opened again and a yellow and green bomb dropped into his hands. Cyrax mustered all his strength to turn around and slam the bomb into the soldier's chest, blasting him away. "My nets, my bombs, does that mean…?"

He flexed his arm, causing the hand to fold in and replace with a buzz saw. "Well this can help." He walked over to a sealed door and began to cut it open. After a few seconds he sawed it in half and continued to run, turning his hand back to normal. Soon enough Cyrax made it to the hanger trying to find the exit.

"Come on, come on. Where's the door to this place?!" He groaned. He then heard heavy footsteps behind him and saw an Atlesian Paladin march its way over.

"_I can't let you leave Cyrax." _A voice said over the coms of the Paladin.

"Cassie?" Cyrax asked, remembering the voice of his friend.

"_I know you're scared, so why don't you just come back to the lab where the doctors can help you." _

"I can't Cassie, they did this to me! They took away my humanity!" Cyrax said in defence.

"_Then I'm sorry that I have to do this." _Cassie aimed the Paladin's guns at Cyrax. _"But I'm taking you down!" _She started blasting concussive blasts at Cyrax. The yellow cyborg started to run circles around the mech.

After jumped over some big boxes, he deployed two bombs in his hands before he lobbed them at the mech. The explosion of each bomb made the mech take a step back before she blasted two missiles at Cyrax.

In defence Cyrax split all his limbs apart and seemingly teleported above the mech. He fell down and delivered a hard kick to the head of the machine.

He back flipped off it and fired more bombs, these ones homing in to the mech's body. Cassie growled on the inside and fired more missiles at Cyrax, who shot another energy net that wrapped around the missiles and exploded, clouding the mech's vision.

She looked around the cloud of smoke, searching for the cyborg. The mech's tracking systems then start blaring, and Cyrax jumped through the smoke with his arms turned to saws. He grinded the blades into the metal of the Paladin, cutting off one of the arms.

He then jumped off the highest he could, the shattered moon shining through the skylight above him. He yelled and opened his chest plate and launched a small saw which then grew five times its size. Cassie unclipped the seat belt and jumped out the mech just as the giant saw cleaved through it.

Cyrax landed on the ground, and looked down at his defeated friend. She was in her teens with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a skin tight green and white military outfit with small bits of armour plating on the shoulders and chest with two pistols strapped to her back.

"I'm sorry Cassie, but I'm not letting them use me." Cyrax apologised as he helped her up.

"Use you? They only did this to save your life."

"I heard Ironwood say he made me to be the strongest weapon in all four kingdoms, he caused the destruction of my human body! They took away my humanity Cass." He sadly said.

"He's in the hanger let's go!" The two heard the running footsteps of a small platoon making their way to the hanger. Cyrax prepared to fight them, but was confused when he a gun shot and saw the door closing. He looked behind him so see one of Cassie's pistols was smoking.

"Cass?"

"If anyone asks, you defeated me and escaped. If what you're saying is true, then I don't want anyone using you for something you're not. Now get outta here Cy." She gave a hug to the cyborg. He nodded and ran the hanger doors, which were starting to close.

"Let's blow this stand." Cyrax dropped two bombs into his hands and threw them at the door, causing an explosion that masked his escape.

Cyrax fell down the large tower he jumped from, "Maybe this was a mistake!" He yelled. Then to his shock, some components on his back, arms, and legs opened up to reveal thrusters that then ignited to soften his crash landing. He tumbled across the wet mud, the pouring rain making it worse.

He started to breathe heavily as he pushed himself up. He looked back at the place that used to be his home, the place he lived and trained for years as a member of the Atlas school. He couldn't go back, he couldn't go anywhere because of what he is now. Cyrax looked down at his hand before he converted it to a saw. He started to spin it and slowly move it to his neck. 'Maybe this is the only way….'

"Death is not the only option, Cyrax Ki." Cyrax spun around to a man who was unaffected by the rainfall. He wore a white outfit with a blue cloth draped around his shoulder that fell to his waist. He also had black padding on his fore arms, lower legs and shoulder, and a straw hat on his head. What was strange about his what that he had blue lightning travelling around his body?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raiden, and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." Raiden said, much to the surprise of Cyrax.

"Listen sir, I'm no champion. I'm not even human anymore."

"Sometimes the best of warriors, are little human themselves. Those who you can save care little of what you are, but care only for what is inside." Raiden said, which made the yellow cyborg feel a little better. "Make your way to Beacon Academy, the headmaster there will except you no matter what you are."

Cyrax looked back down to his saw, which he then switched back to a regular hand. "Thank you Raiden. Raiden?" When he looked back he saw that Raiden was gone, and in his place was a duffel bag. Cyrax opened the bag, seeing an assortment of clothes to use as a disguise. He picked up the bag and began to walk to the nearest city. 'I will prove I am still human.'

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, each one coloured with a silhouette. The first one is coloured yellow and the silhouette was replaced with Cyrax.]_

* * *

_The Assassin Trailer._

"Though we are bound by loyalty, sometimes we must do things for the better of those we care about. Would you break a loyal bound just to protect someone?"

**ROUND TWO! FIGHT!**

The White Fang is said to one of the scariest criminal groups in all of Remnant. And to some it's true. But others aren't afraid.

Outside the city of Vale, a small camp of White Fang members had just finished their heist and was boxing their riches.

"Get the crates in the Bullheads, we're leaving soon." The member who looked to be the leader said. What all the members didn't notice, that in the shadows was dark skinned woman in a revealing green outfit with gold chains around her thighs. She also had black high heeled boots that reach to her knees which also have green gems on the knees. Around both her arms were black, green and gold bands which were also fingerless gloves. She had long black hair and a green mask that covered her mouth and nose.

The green woman sneaked around the trees that surrounded the camp. She snuck up behind one White Fang and chocked him into unconsciousness, dragging him into the shadows.

She then ducked behind a box as two more White Fang members passed by. As she was about to move, a spotlight shone above her, revealing the woman to all the members.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here boys," The leader clapped as she got all the White Fang's attention. "Jade Ying. Not surprising to see you here."

"You were expecting me?" Jade asks as the leader takes out a chain mace.

"Oh of course. After all we can't have you mucking up our operations like you did with the others. That's why we lured you out to kill you right here, right now. Get her!" Many of the White Fang members took out swords or aimed their guns at Jade. The green women smirked under her mask and reached for a small metal cylinder on her waist, which glowed green and expanded to a staff.

She spun it around before holding it behind her back, and doing the 'come at me' with her other hand. One of the White Fang charged with a sword slash, but Jade spun around the staff, knocking the sword away and whacking him with her staff before she hit him so hard that it knocked him into a tree.

Another two members tried an attack, with Jade defending herself by spinning her staff in a circular motion. She then spun her staff overhead before slamming it down onto one's head and then into the other's stomach and then did a jump split kick.

One of the members with a gun started to fire at her, so Jade made tracks to take cover behind a metal crate. More White Fang members joined in as a firing squad, blasting at the crate.

Jade shrunk her staff back down and reached for a small disk on the other side of her waist. She made it glow green and three curved blades appeared on it. Just at the right time of them reloading, she jumped from behind her cover and threw the disk. It spun towards the five White Fang members and knocked the guns from their hands before returning to her.

She morphed her staff to its longer form and attacked the members. She whacked one of them in both sides of their face and thrusted it into their knee. She turned to the next one, and before he could even try, she slammed the hard metal staff into his crotch area before spin kicking him. Another went for an attack, but the green woman ducked so the last two members ran into each other.

All that was left was the leader. The two women started each other down. The leader attacked first by swinging her mace at Jade. The green warrior bent backwards to dodge the attack and then wrapped one of her legs around the chain. She then pulled the leader towards herself and kicked her face with her other leg. She then hit the leader's back and then slammed the staff onto her head.

The White Fang leader took a few steps away from Jade, before looking back and growling at her. "Damn you!"

"You brought this upon yourselves." Jade said. She then began spinning her staff, with green energy covering both sides. She threw the staff which stuck itself into the leader's body. Jade then ran to leader and pulled the staff out before rapidly jabbing it into her chest before spinning around and slamming the staff into the leader's chest one last time. The hit sent her into a box and knocked her unconscious.

Jade looked around at all the unconscious White Fang. "Another group defeated." She sighed.

"But at what cost, Jade Ying." Jade spun on her heel to see Raiden walk out from the tree's shadow.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raiden, and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." He said to her.

"Me, a champion? I am sorry to inform you but I am no champion. I'm not worthy of such a title." She said as she shrunk down her staff.

"You believe that only because you seek revenge?" Raiden said, which shocked Jade.

"How do you-"

"I know that you seek revenge against the White Fang because they took away someone who was important away. Many have gone through the same kind of torture as you Jade Ying."

"I want only to prove to her that I can avenge her death." Jade gripped her fist tightly.

"Would she want this from you?" Jade looked Raiden directly in his lightning blue eyes. "Would she want you to risk your life only to avenge her, or would she want you to move on?"

Raiden turned around and slowly walked away. "If you do wish to move on, make your way to Beacon Academy, the headmaster will accept you no matter what you fight for."

Jade looked at all the fallen White Fang grunts. 'Maybe Kitana would want me move on.' "If it is for the best, than I shall. Thank you Raiden. Hm?" She saw that Raiden had disappeared.

She looked up at the shattered moon, before making her way back to Vale.

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, the first showing Cyrax. The second column's coloured green, with the silhouette now replaced with Jade.]_

* * *

_The Cowboy Trailer._

"Our past doesn't define us, we live in moment. If you're judged for something you've done long ago, then you tell them to look out for what you do in the future."

**ROUND THREE! FIGHT!**

Only brave people venture into the bad parts of Vale, the place where all the criminals and scumbags ponder. Though there was one, he may be brave, he may be stupid, or he may damn well be both.

Walking down the bad street, was the definition of a cowboy. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt under a denim sleeveless jacket which had two bullet straps in an X formation, and around his neck was a poncho that draped down his back. On both his fore arms are small red armour pads which covered long black gloves. He wore navy denim trousers with black boots. Strapped to his hips were two revolvers and on his back was a cowboy rifle and a bone like sword. He had a cowboy hat and a red leather mask around his mouth and nose.

The teen walked through the streets until he made his way to a bar, which made far too much noise. He walked up the stairs to the bar doors, and noticed a piece of paper that read, 'Property of the Black Dragon.' He huffed and ripped it down, and then pushed open the bar doors with intent.

As soon as they swung open, every Black Dragon member trailed their eyes to it. "Well, I'm an idiot. I coulda sworn the invite said that this was a costume party." One person chuckled. "That guy gets it." He made his way to a bar stool.

"So, what's tonight's theme, what people THOUGHT the eighties were cool?" The cowboy asked the bartender.

"You know you can't be here kid, you know these people will try to kill you." The bartender told him.

"Ah don't be a yellow belly Vince. They can try it but no Black Dragon thug can take on Erron Black." He said with pride.

"So you're Erron Black?" Erron spun on his chair, to see a man in a brown v-style vest that showed off his chest which was covered in stone, the same can be said about his fore arms. He wore baggy dark brown trousers with brown boots and on his head was a brown hood and a metal mouth piece.

"Yeah I'm you're huckleberry what of it?" Erron asked, tucking in his thumbs into his belt ole west style.

"Kano has a high price on your head, not many are brave enough to betray the Black Dragon." Saying that made Erron narrowed his eyes.

"Now I don't want no trouble partner, how about I buy us some drinks and we forget about this?"

The man in brown slammed his rocky hand into the bar behind Erron, who didn't flinch. "I'd prefer a pay rise than some crappy drinks."

"Tremor please, let's not get outta hand." Vince tried to reason.

"Now ya done it. You can go ahead and threaten me, but you ain't allowed to insult my friend's drinks. So we can do this the easy way, or the wild west way." Erron pulled back the hammer on one of his revolvers.

Tremor took a few steps back, as some Black Dragon thugs took out knives or pipes. "Anyone want pay? Then kill him!" They grinned and went for the cowboy. Erron ducked and dodged from the pipes and kicked away one of the thugs with a knife. He flipped over a table before grabbing a chair and slammed it into one of the thugs.

"Careful with the furniture Erron!"

"Sorry Vince!" He yelled back. He punched another thug before back kicking another who he then grabbed and threw into another two thugs. Seeing that it may not go well, Erron was gonna reach for one of his revolvers.

"You know the rules Erron, no guns in the bar!" Vince told him, much to the cowboy's dismay.

"Well, he never said anything about swords." Erron reached behind his back, pulling his bone like sword from its sheath. He deflected one of the thugs' pipe before slashing her across the stomach and then elbowing her in the face.

He turned just in time to slam the handle of his sword into a thugs head before kneeing his stomach. He reached into his poncho and pulled out a small class grenade filled with sand before throwing it to another small group of thugs. The sand blinded them as he rushed in to either slash or whack them. He grabbed the last conscious thug and slammed his face into the bar.

"Sorry about the damage Vince, I'll pay for it later." He threw the thug away. "No where's Tremor?"

His question was answered as he was struck in the chest by a small boulder that launched him out the bar. When he landed his hat fell off, showing that in his brown hair was a pair of wolf ears. "Question answered." He pushed himself up and picked up his hat.

"You made a mistake betraying the Black Dragon," Tremor said as he walked out the bar and down the stairs. "But it's good for me, since I get to make a profit."

"To hell with my past, I'm only care about the now and the future. Cause I live in the moment!" Erron sheathed his sword on his back. "Now that we're outside, I can use my ladies." He pulled out his revolvers, twirling them in his hands. "Say hello to Night and Day. This is how they greet people!" He aimed at Tremor and blasted at him.

The rocky Black Dragon seemed to raise the ground in front of him, making a shield. Erron took this chance to reload Night and Day. Tremor saw this and burst through the rocks, using his semblance to throw the small rocks at the Erron.

The cowboy ducked and rolled from each projectile. Tremor jumped and slammed his hand on the ground, causing a minor earthquake that made Erron shake. Tremor covered his arm in stone, making an armoured gauntlet that he punched Erron in the chest with.

Erron rolled backwards, holstering Day and Night into their slots and pulled out the rifle on his back. "Come say hi to Buster, he likes to get up close and personal!" He started to slowly walk to Tremor as he fired shot after shot.

"If you give these stupid names to you weapons, at least tell me what the sword is called?!" Tremor said, blocking the shots his rock armoured hands.

"They're name is Scar."

"Wait, time out!" The two stopped fighting. "You said the revolvers were girls, the rifle was a boy, so why is the sword they?" Tremor asked with confusing in his orange eyes.

"Well I didn't wanna seem sexist having more boys than girls or more girls than boys. Don't judge me mister showing off rocky chest hair!" He aimed Buster and Tremor's chest, blasting more bullets, which at first seemed to miss, but somehow redirected themselves towards Tremor.

Erron quickly slotted back in Buster and threw two coins into the air. He grabbed Night and unloaded a few bullets into Tremor before throwing the gun into his face. The gun then bounced into Erron's hand as he pulled out the other turned around and fired a shot from each revolver. The bullets flew towards the coins and bounced off them before both went into Tremor's shoulders.

Erron turned back around and spun Day and Night back into their slots. He saw Tremor crumble into stones, showing he got away.

The cowboy sighed as he walked back into the bar, picking up his coins as he went in. "Sorry about the damages Vince. Should this be enough?" He put a few lien on the bar.

"You gotta stop this at some point kid, you can't keep being some kinda vigilante all your life." Vince said, not accepting the money as he pushed it back to Erron.

"What else can I really do, I used to be one of these assholes. There's nothing for me anymore." Erron put his hat on the bar table.

"Although there is more for you future, Erron Black." Erron looked behind him, as Raiden walked over the unconscious thugs.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Erron asked.

"My name is Raiden and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." With that said, it just made Erron burst out in laughter.

"Champion? Buddy I am no champion. You gonna have better luck finding champions at one them fancy academies. They probably done more good than me." Erron sighed.

"What does it matter for what has been done in the past, when you can do better in the future?" Erron looked back down to the bar table. "If you ever want to prove yourself, make your way to Beacon Academy. The headmaster will accept you not matter what you have done."

"Hm, that's not really that bad of an idea. Thanks strange guy. The hell?" He saw that Raiden had disappeared. 'This city really does have weird people.'

"So can I get you a drink Erron?" Vince asked him as he walked in with new chairs.

"Nah, I think I know what I'm gonna do with my life now." Erron out his hat back on and headed for the door. "I'll see ya 'round Vince." He left the bar and started to walk through Vale. 'Things are 'bout to get a whole lot more fun.'

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, the first showing Cyrax, the second one showing Jade. The third column's coloured blue with the silhouette now replaced with Erron.]_

* * *

_ The Bloodsucker Trailer_

"Are we all just monsters wearing a skin suit? Do you know what kind of monster you are? Are you really considered human, for all the harm you've caused, to please your monster?"

**ROUND FOUR! FIGHT!**

"Put the money in the bag! Put it in now!" A guy in typical robber clothes yelled to the lady behind the cash register while pointing a gun at her.

She reluctantly pulled money out of the register, handing it to another man holding a money bag. There were three more in the store, who were patrolling to make sure no one causes trouble.

But what they didn't know is that trouble found them.

Skulking around the outside of the store, was a women with pale white skin wearing red and black ninja outfit with pouches and veils of red liquid strapped to her body. She had a small cape on her back that links with her red hood, mouth piece, and goggles on her forehead. In her hand was a dagger.

The women narrowed her blood red eyes at the men in the store. 'No one will miss them.' She snuck behind the store and cut the power box, causing the lights to go out inside.

"What happened?!" One of the robbers yelled, the five of them panicking. The five turned on torches that they held with them, surveying the area.

"I would give you a chance to run, but what's the point in that?" They all turned to the voice, their lights showing the pale woman.

"Back up bitch!" One of the robbers pointed his gun at her. She didn't seem afraid as she walked towards them, taking out her dagger. The robber opened fire into the woman, ripping holes in her clothes and skin.

"What are you doing idiot?!" One of the other robbers grabbed the other's gun. "We wanted no casualties!"

"I-I-It was just a reflex, she came at me!" He defended as he took back his gun. "Now let's get outta here before the cops show up!"

"Uh what's going on with her body?" The five crooks looked back at the pale women, as all her spilled blood flowed back into her body and mended her wounds. She stood back up and cricked her neck.

"I would have offered you a painless defeat, but now you've asked for my wrath." She narrowed her eyes as blood wrapped around her dagger, making the blood solidify into a longer blade.

They all aimed their guns and fired at the women, who ran and ducked behind a shelf of food for cover. She collected blood around her hand and turned it into tendrils that she used to strike each robber's hand, making them drop their guns. The robbers spread out and circled around the pale woman, who held her dagger in a reverse grip.

One of the robbers tried punching her, but the pale woman ducked under and stabbed into his thigh with her dagger. She took the blood from his thigh and made a Blood Javelin that she threw and stuck the robber into a wall.

Two of the robbers grab her from behind, while a third charged to attack her. She surprised the three robbers by morphing her body into pure blood and escaped their grasp. The charging robber crashed into the other two, crashing into a shelf of glass bottles.

She noticed that one of them tried to run out the store, so she made her blood into a whip and swung it around his legs. She pulled him back dug her dagger into his back.

She then felt a blunt object hit the back of her head, making her fall to the ground. She turned her head to see the last robber got his hands on a metal bat. "I don't know who you are, but now you're dead!" He swung the bat down, aiming for her head, but the pale woman turned to blood again and slid away before reforming.

She ducked under another swing and slashed her dagger against his arm. He tried hitting her with his bat again, but she used his spilled blood to act as a shield which the bat bounced off. She absorbed the blood into her body and then made a Blood Scythe. She spun the scythe around and parried against the robber's bat, occasionally slashing his chest. She then turned the scythe into a spiked hammer and knocked the robber out of the store.

The robber hit the cold stone of the street and groaned in pain. The woman in red walked over to his and sheathed her blade. "Now what? You gonna tie us up and let the cops take us?"

"No, far from it." She bent down and ripped the balaclava off his face. She then grabbed both sides of his face, digging her nails into his skin.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed in absolute agony.

"You and your friends' blood will serve a better purpose, than fuelling your wicked hearts. No one will miss you." She dug herself deeper, causing him to scream more.

Later, the pale woman sat in an alleyway as police cars drove towards to store. She looked down at her blood riddled hands, the blood which she drained from the five robbers. She absorbed it back into her body, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I know you are afraid, Skarlet Kurenai." The now named Skarlet looked to where to voice came from, seeing Raiden lean against the wall of the alley.

"Your blood, it smells different from the many I have had to drink. What are you?" Skarlet asked him.

"My name is Raiden and I am here to search for champions. I believe that one of those champions are you." Skarlet only sighed at his words.

"I am far from being a champion, if anything I am a monster. I kill others and drain their blood in order to survive." She hugged tighter.

"But you only kill those who cannot seek redemption, those who have done evil within their time of living?" Raiden asked her.

"Y-yes. I only feed upon those who no one will miss, criminals and animals." Skarlet said as she loosened the hold on her legs.

"Then it may be justified." Raiden offered his hand, which she took and was pulled up. "You have only kill those who have committed horrendous crimes with no point of return, exactly what a huntress must do." Saying that made Skarlet's eyes soften. "Make your way to Beacon Academy, the headmaster there will accept you no matter you needs, and can supply you with daily doses."

Skarlet looked behind her out the alley, gazing her eye upon the only visible tower of Beacon. "A way for me to train, and acquire blood without killing? It is something father would've wanted. You have my deepest thanks for your offer Raiden. Raiden?" Skarlet looked back and saw that Raiden was gone without a trace.

She sighed softly and walked out the alley, turning into a puddle of blood and slipping away. 'Maybe I still have a place among society.'

_[The screen darkens and shows four columns, the first showing Cyrax, the second one showing Jade, and the third showing Erron. The fourth column's coloured red with the silhouette replaced with Skarlet. Within each column was a big bold letter, the four letters reading CJES.]_

* * *

**A/N: And there ya have it, the first One-Shot. Look out for more.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	2. Kamen Rider Exorcist

**A/N: HI READER **

**I'm happy you lot liked the first One-Shot, even if they were just trailers.**

**Now this next One-Shot is called Kamen Rider Exorcist, where the main character fights against all the creatures lurking in the dark. Demons, monsters, and everything evil.**

**With nothing else let's just roll on in.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Exorcist

* * *

_Long before time had a name, there had always been a battle between the heavens and hells. Light and dark. Good and evil._

_And throughout time the fiery depths of hell have been ruled by seven lords, seven sins. Now a new monarch of hell leads the armies to conquer earth and steal their souls._

_His name, is the Demon King Neron._

* * *

"Okay, okay now get to bed. Stop giving your mother a hard time, it's very late young lady." An old security guard said over the phone. He sat in a security booth inside of Los Angeles power plant. "Grampa loves you too, goodnight." He hung the phone up and relaxed in his chair as he monitored the cameras. "Only five more hours on shift."

As he continued to scroll through the cameras, his eyes landed on something strange. "Snow? Inside?" He grabbed the flashlight laying on his desk and walked out the room.

When he got to the room in which the camera was watching, he looked in confusion at the pile of snow in the middle of the room and felt a sudden chill. "What the hell?"

"**Wrong choice of words!" **From nowhere came a sudden snow storm that surrounded the guard.

"What is this? Who's there?!" His voice barley heard above the harsh winds that were to swallow him. The last things heard were his screams.

* * *

"Okay I got a black coffee for Jeffords, a skinny latte for Roberts, and a full caffeinated for Dooley." A young detective in her early twenties called out as she handed said drinks to said people. "And chocolate milk for me." She sighed as she sat at her desk. She wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt with blue jeans. She had her badge and a pistol strapped to her waist and had black heeled boots. She has short black hair and green eyes.

"What's the matter Valdez?" The Captain of the precinct asked her.

"I'm just sick and tired of being the coffee girl sir. I didn't train years at the academy just to go get stuff from Starbucks." She sighed. "I mean, when do I get a case to work on?"

"Captain Bolt sir!" A uniformed officer ran up to the captain. "We have a possible homicide at the LA power plant."

"You wanted a case Detective Valdez, well now you have one." The captain said to her before he walked back to his office.

'I finally get a case?!' "Yes!" Every other detective and officer looked at her strangely. "Uh I was excited because I got a case, not because there was a homicide. Woo hoo I get to solve…..I'm just gonna go." She quickly made haste out the room.

As she left the building, she pulled out her car keys and unlocked her car. As she got in and started the engine, she noticed a strange man in a beige trench coat and a fedora that covered his eyes, who just seemed to be watching her. She merely shook off the feeling and drove away.

* * *

When Detective Valdez drove up the plant, she had to park a bit away because of the huge crowed outside the front gate. She groaned and got out, beginning to push through the crowd of people. "Out of the way people I'm a detective!"

She finally got to the front where the police were holding everyone back. "Detective Victoria Valdez, here to investigate the crime scene."

"We already have a detective here." One of the officers said.

"Yeah he just got here." The other said.

"What?" Victoria asks. She's then lead into the power plant and to the room that where the security guard's body was. When she walked in, she instantly scowled.

In the centre of the crime scene was a man in his twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a tailored black and blue suit and shoes. He overall looked like a total prick.

"Oh great, Detective Roger 'Douchebag' Davis. My first case and I'm stuck with this ass." Victoria mumbled as she got closer to the body. "Hi Detective Davis."

"Ah Detective Valdez, nice to see you're out of the office." He said with the upmost shit eating grin.

"Yeah well I finally got a case, so what we got?" Victoria asks as she got a look at the body. He lay on the ground, his skin pale as snow and his eyes whiter than white.

"Malcom Grey, age 72, the night shift guard here. He was found at 6 AM in this room by the day shift security guard. No signs of trauma or wounds, they think it could've been just old age or a heart attack." Roger informed. "But the pale skin and white eyes say otherwise."

"What about the cameras, did they get anything?" Victoria asked as she took down notes.

"Strangely they were all frozen," He sighed.

"Any evidence?" Victoria but on a pair of plastic investigation gloves. "Dropped objects?"

"Well there's the flashlight he dropped, but it's strange to say." He pulled out an evidence bag that had a metal flashlight, and some kind of blue dried liquid at the front. "Something tells me that's not Gatorade." He joked.

"What you're thinking this is blood?" She asked as she examined the object.

"If it is than it should belong in a film studio." He joked and began to leave. "Be a doll and that to evidence please."

"'Be a doll and take that to evidence please.' Asshole." She grumbled. 'Can't believe I'm working a case this guy.' She stuffed the evidence into her jacket pocket. She then noticed one of the CSIs taking a photo evidence of something. "What we got here?"

"A footprint it looks likes." The photographer answered, moving out the way for Victoria to see. "Strange though, looks like it's clawed." She got a good look at the print. It was the same size of a human's, but where the toes would be there was three claw like nail marks.

"Detective, you should see this." An officer walked up and handed her a tablet. "One of the techs were able to get some footage from the cameras. It's short but sheds some light." She played the video which showed a tall shadowed slender figure moving through the dark. "We're unable to make it brighter, so we can't get an I.D."

"It helps either way. Do we know if anything was stolen after the death?"

"No. No money, no tools, nothing. Perp just killed the guard and left. Then there's that." The officer pointed to the wall, and what Victoria saw made her eyes widen.

On the wall was some kind of circle with strange markings in and around it. It was carved into the wall, done by something very sharp.

"What the literal fuck is that?" Victoria walked up the drawing and touched it, feeling all the ridged edges. "This is something I thought I'd never see on the force. Does anyone know what this is?" Everyone nodded no. 'That's some freaky shit.'

Victoria then left the power plant as the paramedics took the body to the morgue for an autopsy. "Not the best first case, but here's hoping to make this work. Gotta be some people to interview." She pushed past the crowd as they all disbanded, but stopped as she one again saw the man in the trench coat, who suddenly disappeared when a truck drove past. 'I must be losing my mind.'

* * *

"He, froze to death?" When Victoria came back to the precinct, she waited for the autopsy report but was confused by the results.

"More like he died of temperature drop, his blood cooled down and his organs stopped working." The doctor said. "Honestly it's strange, but what do you expect nowadays?"

"So what, some kinda toxin that freezes people from the inside?"

"I'd have to come back to you on that. I'll examine the body some more and call you if I find anything." The doctor said, much to the disappointment of Detective Valdez.

"Thanks doc." She said, sighing as she left, heading back upstairs to the offices. 'So if cause of death is low temperature, than who was the silhouette in the video? Just my luck I get a hard first case.'

"Something the matter Detective Valdez?" She jumped when she heard that voice. That voice belonging to Captain Bolt. "You seem awfully stressed."

"It's nothing captain. Actually that's a lie, the case is really stressing me out and I feel at a lost end." She admitted.

"You know something Valdez, nothing comes to someone easy to anyone. Sometimes you need to work with the right people to solve the right problems." The captain told her. "Detective Davis said he'd like you meet him tonight by the power plant for a stake out. He seems to think that the killer may go there for whatever they intended in the first place."

"Of course captain." 'Great, now I gotta spend the night with Detective Douche. Not like I do much anyways.' She sighed mentally as she sat back at her desk. She grabbed a stress ball and leaned back in her chair. 'What confuses me the most is what that strange symbol was? And what could've made that kinda footprint?'

"Detective Valdez," She groaned when she heard the asshole voice walking to her. Detective Roger Davis casually leaned on her desk, his indifferent grin plastered on his face. "I hope you're ready for our night out together."

"Yes, I'm ready for our STAKE OUT, not a date." She stood up and marched out the room, heading to the elevator. 'I'm gonna kill him, if I spend a night with him I am gonna kill him.'

* * *

**[Later that night] **

"This fucking sucks…" Victoria had been here for three hours now, and yet Roger had not arrived. "He's off probably doing some playboy bullshit. At least I've got Chinese take out to keep me company." She was about to dive into her food, but stopped when she noticed a figure run towards the power plant and jump the fence, heading inside. "Who's that?"

She put the food down and got out the car and stealthily made her way past the gate. She drew her pistol as she surveyed the halls, eventually making it to the crime scene. What she saw was the guy in the trench coat and fedora laying and lighting candles by the strange symbol before he pulled out a book and read it in some strange language.

"LAPD put your hands in the air!" She yelled and the guy dropped his book. "Turn around slowly." He did as she said, turning around slowly and showed what he looked like. He was about the same age as Victoria and had dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. Under his trench coat he wore a white button up shirt with a loose red tie and black trousers.

"Oh, well isn't this a lovely surprise." He said with a British accent. "Hi there."

"Sir put your hands behind your head. You are under arrest for trespassing a crime scene and a suspect for the murder of Malcom Grey." She approached the man and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Handcuffs already? We hardly know each other." He smiled devilishly. Victoria only rolled her eyes and pushed him front first into the wall, cuffing his hands behind his back. "Well I can tell you like it rough."

"You have the right to remain silent." She then noticed the dropped book on the ground and picked it up. It was made of brown leather looked to have a demonic face on the front of it. "Let's take a trip down town."

* * *

"So you caught him sneaking into the power plant, to then 'pray' in front of that symbol?" Victoria had brought the guy back to the precinct and put him into an interrogation room. She and the Captain were standing on the other side of the one way mirror, watching him play around with the handcuffs keeping him to the table.

"He may be some kinda Satanist, or worshiper of a dark religion. Me and Detective Davis are about to ask him some questions." She said just as said posh asshole walking in with a mug of coffee.

"I felt my ears burning~~." He sang walking up to the window. "So this is our little sneaker eh?"

"Where were you last night? By the time I found this guy you were three hours late!" Victoria angrily said to him.

"Hm, I was enjoying a nice dinner. I was about to join you but when I got there you were already gone, so I went home." He justified and took a sip of his coffee.

She literally had to hold back the feeling to punch his smug look. "Calm yourself Detective Valdez. Detective Davis, I'd expect more professional behaviour from one of my best detectives." Bolt lectured, which made the smug detective straighten up and lose his smile.

"Yes sir." He cleared his throat.

"I leave this suspect in your capable hands then." The Captain saluted and left the room.

"So we wanna try good cop/bad cop?" Roger asked as the two watched the guy through the mirror. "Because he doesn't look like tough cookie to crack."

"I'll be good cop, you be bad cop." She agreed as they entered the room.

"Oh well it's about bloody time someone came in, I was starting to get hungry. Have you got any sausage rolls?"

Roger slammed his hand on the table, startling the Brit. "Now listen here Limey! We want to know why you were at power plant, so you better tell or we will break you!"

There was silence in the room, before the guy burst out in full laughter. "I….I am so sorry. I know you're trying to do this whole tough guy shtick, but it's just so funny to see you fail! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He then calmed down. "Please continue."

"Okay," Victoria opened a file. "So your name is Jericho Winchester."

"Winchester like the rifle?" Roger smirked.

"I like to think more like the Winchester Mystery House." Jericho said without a care in the world.

"Now your business cards says 'Jericho Winchester, Exorcist, Warlock, and Dabbler in the Dark Arts'?" She read with confusion.

"In training." Jericho added. "My boss hasn't said I've finished my training yet."

"So what you're some kinda magic man?" Roger asked as he took a sip with his grin.

"Oh no, if you wanna find a magician then you should look up my friend Haruto." He shrugged. "But I am getting better at sorcery." His hand glowed a hazy black, which didn't go unnoticed by the female detective.

Detective Davis started to cough up his drink before he actually coughed up a small frog. He made some disgusted noises before running out of the room.

"How did you do that?" Victoria asked astounded as the frog leapt into Jericho's hand. "Where'd that frog come from?"

"My dear detective I have no idea what you mean." With a flick of his wrist the frog disappeared. "What frog?"

She just shook her head. "I'm not gonna be distracted by your silly magic tricks. Now you're gonna answer my question, what were you doing at the power plant in the crime scene?"

"I feel that if we're gonna be answering each other's question I should know your name. Come on." He inquired.

"My name is Detective Victoria Valdez." She grudgingly said.

"Aw that's a nice name. I'll call you Vee-Vee." He smiled.

"No you won't." He merely continued to smile innocently. "Now answer the question, why were you doing at the crime scene?"

"Oh well the same as you Vee-Vee, trying to solve that poor sod's murder. I mean seriously, died at low temperature in a power plant? Ridiculous!"

"Okay. So why were you praying at that symbol?"

It was then that Jericho seemed offended. "I beg your pardon, praying?! Like I'd pray to something so badly drawn, and half the symbols were barely readable!"

'Geez, this guy must be crazy.' "Okay next question, what is this?" She placed the book she took on the table.

"Oh just a little scrap book I've made, has a record of everything little thing I need to know about. I call it my Demon Diary."

"Then what about these?" She pulled out a ring with a lot of keys, all different colours with different heads on it. "I don't think someone needs this many keys." Jericho tried to lunge for the keys, replacing his smile with an angry look.

"You don't know what you're messing with." He said with the utmost seriousness.

"Touched a nerve huh?" She spun the keys on her finger. "Now why don't you tell the truth?"

"Fine. I am trying to solve this because no one should have to die the same way he did, and I already know what killed that man."

"And that is?" She leaned in.

"A Demon."

"A Demon? As in a monster from hell?" Victoria asked with disbelief.

"Think about it, the death by freezing, the blue blood on the flashlight, AND the soul gate drawn on the wall point to demonic activity."

"How did you know about the blood stained flashlight?" She narrowed her eyes at Jericho, who was trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh…." The door to the room opened, and in walked the Captain and an older man who seemed to be in his sixties wearing an unzipped parka over a flannel shirt with denim trousers and boots. "Boss!"

"Captain Bolt what's going on?" Victoria stood up to address the Captain.

"Detective Valdez, this man has paid bail for Mr Winchester. He's free to go." Jericho chuckled and grabbed his stuff from Victoria before heading to the door.

"Bye Vee-Vee." He waved before he and the old man left. Victoria groaned and banged her head on the table.

"Detective Valdez?"

"I just….can't take this anymore Captain! I thought I'd be able to solve this damn thing by now! I'm a lousy Detective….."

"Take the rest of the night off Valdez, you need to clear your head." Victoria took his offer and headed to her desk to collect her things.

* * *

"Are you any closer to discovering what kind of demon we're fighting Jericho?" The two had just left the precinct and were walking down the street.

"Well I couldn't finish the revealing spell, so the only thing I can gather is that we're up against some kind of Ice Demon. Hence the reason why his temperature was dropped to cause of death." Jericho informed. "How'd you know I was jail?"

"Naomi found you there, and she's not exactly the happiest of bunnies right now." The older man smirked, but Jericho just shuddered.

"Darrius, there's something else," The two stopped in the street. "The girl back at the precinct, I think she's the next target."

* * *

"Just my luck, my car had to break down now of all times!" This day hadn't gone very wall for Victoria, first her case has come up as a bust, then she was told to 'take the day off', and now her car was broken so she couldn't get home without walking there. 'But this does give me time to think, maybe that Jericho guy wasn't far off. No human can just drop another's temperature, maybe with some complex chemicals but other than that. But there's no way it's a demon, even if there have been a lot of monster sightings in Japan.'

She walked up a hill that had the best view of down town LA. She sat on a bench and looked over the city. "Maybe I should just drop the case, there's no evidence, no suspects. What do I do?"

"**What you can do, is submit your soul to me!" **Victoria turned to the voice, yelping as she ducked form an icicle that was shot at her. She fell to the hard stone, and looked up at what attacked her. And she saw made her eyes bug.

Standing a few feet away was a tall slender monster, whose body was made entirely out of ice. It looked almost like a skeleton, all its limbs were skinny as bone with its hands being big with long claws. Its head was both skeletal and demonic, with razor sharp teeth and pale blue eyes.

"What…..what are you?" Victoria started to scoot back away from the monster. It began to walk towards her, leaving the same footprint as the one in the power plant. "You're the thing that killed the guard!"

"**I am a cold warrior of Lord Neron! Now it is time for you to be collected!" **He held out his hand, forming an ice spear. She tried scooting back more, but was blocked by a wall of ice the Demon summoned. Victoria closed her eyes, waiting for her end.

**UNLEASH! THE MANTICORE! **

Out of nowhere came from a small mechanical Manticore that attacked the Ice Demon and shattered his spear. **"Who dares?!" **The Ice Demon continued to try swat away the Manticore that kept attacking him.

**ACTIVATE! THE SEAL!**

Beneath the feet of the Ice Demon was a small red magic seal with a pentagram in it, before it expanded and covered a small area around the Demon. It also pushed away Victoria who was still in shock from this whole ordeal.

"**A Binding Seal?! What is this?!" **The Manticore struck the Demon one last time before flying back to its master, which had a familiar set of jingling keys.

"Jericho?" Victoria asked as she pushed herself up.

"Hiya Vee-Vee." The Manticore flew into his hand before reverting to a black key with a Manticore's head on it. She then noticed the strange gold, black and brown device on his left wrist. "Just rest up, I'm sending this bastard back to his pits." Jericho then surprised the Demon by walking into the seal.

"**How can this be?! A human mastering this level of magic?! That can only be done if you have a strong Inner Demon…"**

"Does that really surprise you mate? In fact I've got enough Demons in me to take on all of hell on me own." He smirked.

"**I don't have time for this!" **The Ice Demon made a sword of ice and tried to slash at Jericho, but he just ducked under and kicked the Demon's back.

"You're a Demon mate, you've got nothing but time. Unless, this is her Soul Fest." Saying this made the Ice Demon growl.

"My….Soul Fest?" Victoria asked, completely lost.

"Oh it's the only time a year that a Demon is allowed to kill you and harvest your soul." This made Victoria gasp, if Jericho hadn't made it in time she would've died? "But I'm not letting that happen, no one dies when I'm here."

Jericho reached for his key ring and took off a key with a skull on the end. He threw it up in the air and opened the back part of his wrist device. He caught the key and slotted it in the back, making rock like music play.

"Henshin!" He turned the key, making the device glow red.

**UNLEASH! THE EXORCIST!**

Jericho's body was covered by a burst of demonic red energy that made bother the Detective and the Demon cover their faces from the glow.

When the energy was gone, Jericho was now in a white body suit with bits if brown armour that looked like his trench coat with the lower legs and forearms being black. His helmet looked like a skull with sharp jaws and two big black eye visors.

"**You're Exorcist?!" **

"That's Kamen Rider Exorcist to you. Now them, time for you to pay for your sins!" Exorcist charged to the Ice Demon who charged back. The Ice Demon swung his sword in which the Rider rolled under. He then grabbed the Demon's arm and slammed his elbow into it before punching the Demon's face. He reared back his fist, which then covered itself in demonic energy, and punched the Demon in the chest.

The Ice Demon roared and made a shit ton of icicles that he then threw at the Rider. Exorcist cartwheeled as some on the icicles shattered against the seal. He spun around and grabbed two of them that were about to hit his visors. He then infused them with his own power, turning them into black crystals that he then threw back at the Demon.

The icicles stabbed into the Demon's chest, making it leak blue blood. He threw the sword to the ground and collected an ice orb that he shot at Exorcist. The orb froze the Rider into a solid statue. **"I've had enough of this!"**

The Ice Demon turned back to the Detective and began to skulk back to her. But the sound of crackling ice made him look back at the Rider who just broke out of the ice. **"Why won't you die?!" **

"I'm just one of those kinda guys. Now if I'm not wrong, the Soul Fest should end in about…..3, 2 and 1." As he finished, something inside Victoria started to glow.

"**No!" **

"What was that?" Victoria asked as she glow died down.

"That was the end of your Soul Fest Vee-Vee, see when a Demon confronts someone they have six hundred and sixty six seconds to kill them and take their soul. After the time is up then they can do nothing else." The Ice Demon growled at the Rider.

"Now to melt this sucker." Exorcist removed the black key from his Driver. He attached it to the key ring and this time pulled off a red key with a fire symbol at the end. He slotted it in and turned the key.

**UNLEASH! THE FLAMING WRATH!**

The black on Exorcist's arms and legs lit themselves on fire, and soon enough it died down the show the black on the arms and legs turned to red as well as the eyes on the helmet.

He flexed his hands, starting a fire in each of them. He ran to the Demon and whacked his face, cracking the icy head. He then lit his boots on fire and delivered fiery kicks to the Demon's chest. He waved his hands around before blasting a flame jet at the Demon.

"**Even if the Soul Fest is over, I can still kill an exorcist!" **The Demon shouted as he seemed to struggle standing.

"Oh you can try mate, but you'll just end up like the rest. Down in the pits of hell!" Exorcist opened the front part of his Driver and took another key which was silver. He slotted it in the front and turned it.

**ACTIVATE! THE WRATH HELL GATE!**

The Ice Demon noticed sparks behind him, which then opened into a circular portal that lead to what looked like a wasteland. The portal began to suck in the Demon.

Exorcist's right foot lit ablaze as he jumped and flipped through the air before kicking the Demon in the chest, and pushing them both into the portal.

Victoria watched as the portal closed. "What the ever loving fuck has happened to me today…." She was about to get up and leave, but turned around and pinned to the ground someone who tried sneaking up on her.

"Get off me bitch! Where'd my Demon go?!"

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **The Ice Demon yelled as he and Exorcist fell from the portal onto the dreaded hard stones of hell itself. Exorcist back flipped off the Demon as it pushed itself up. **"You truly are a novice. You brought a Demon to hell, the place where we are most powerful?!"**

"Yeah true, you are most powerful in hell. But it's also the only place where you can be destroyed, and I got just the thing for it." He took the Wrath Key from the back of his Driver and moved it into the front.

**SUMMON! THE SIN OF WRATH!**

He took the key out and threw it into the air. The key glowed and began to change shape into something much bigger. When the light cleared it showed a demonic monster with red burning skin wearing black armour. It had two wings made of fire and a pitchforked tail. It looked at the Ice Demon and growled.

"**L-Lord Wrath?!" **The Ice Demon gasped.

"**You decided follow that bastard Neron when he rose against us! Now you die!" **Wrath flew down and tackled the Ice Demon to the ground and dragged him across the rocks. He then threw the Demon into the air, flew above him, and punched it back to the ground. Wrath made an axe out of pure molten rock from the palm of his hand. He slammed the axe into the Demon's chest, who he then threw into a giant rock.

"Yeah go get him Wrath! Kick his arse!" Exorcist cheered from the side lines, waving a tiny flag with the word wrath on it.

"**Can you help at some point?! You know I can't kill other Demons, only weaken them." **Wrath said as his tail smacked the Ice Demon.

"Alright hold on mate let me get ready." Exorcist took his Skull Key and placed it back in the back of the Driver and turned it three times.

**EXORCIST! SATANIC SACRIFICE!**

Wrath grabbed the Ice Demon by his shoulders and flew back to Exorcist who turned his back to the two Demons. Just as Wrath flew closer, Exorcist swung around and roundhouse kicked the Ice Demon.

The two stood still, until the Ice Demon started to spurt out blue blood and ignited with purple fire around his body. **"I am but one of Lord Neron's Demon minions! He shall collect the souls of all humans!" **Were his last words before he exploded.

"**This is a problem Jericho, if we don't attack Neron now with our full power then we will never seize control of hell again!" **Wrath growled. But Exorcist just started to walk away. **"Are you not listening?! We must finish him!" **

"Calm your arse Wrath. If we attack now then you lot are just asking for death." He started to chant in Latin, and soon enough opened a portal back to earth. "Now let's head home." Wrath complied and turned back into a key as Jericho walked into the portal.

* * *

"Yeah I killed the guard! I made sure he was colder than ICE! I'LL FREEZE YOU ALL!" A crazed guy said within the cell in the precinct.

"Name's Tyler Wills. A chemist fired from his lab because of illegal experiments on animals." Victoria informed the Captain. "The chemicals in his needle were the same ones found in the security guard's body at the scene."

"Well done Valdez, not bad for a first case." The Captain complimented. "You're on your way up in this world."

"Thank you sir." She said with a smile.

"Now then, listen up squad!" The Captain got the attention of all the detectives and officers in the precinct. "Now as everyone knows recently we've been putting out offers for voluntary detective work, and now we finally have a volunteer. I would like to introduce to you all Mr Jericho Winchester."

The elevator dinged and opened to reveal a smiling Jericho. "Hi there everyone, I hope we can work great together."

'The Captain can't be serious?' Victoria thought to herself.

"And Detective Valdez, since you did so well on this case I am assigning him to you as your partner." Captain Bolt informed, which actually saddened Victoria.

"What?"

"Ah Vee-Vee, we get to work together. This is gonna be great!" Jericho cheered.

"This is gonna be terrible…"

* * *

**A/N: So with Exorcist I wanted to make it a sorta mystery/comedy/supernatural kinda story. Honestly I loved writing it just because of the personality I gave Jericho. I tried making this a mixture of Brooklyn 99/John Constantine/Supernatural/Lucifer and Kamen Rider. **

**Oh also I decided to change this from an adoption thing to just One-Shots and Trailers.**

**So I hoped you liked this one.**

**BYE, BYE. **


	3. Kaijin Getter

**A/N: HI READER**

**I don't know what I'm doing with this one. So I'm guessing there's some people that know the Gokaiger ending Super Hero Getter? Well I had an idea, a Super Hero Getter but instead of Super Sentai, or Kamen Riders, this Getter is about the final Kaijin from each season. I guess this is kinda a tribute to the Heisei Riders and the first OC Rider I made up.**

* * *

We're the~~~~~~bad guy~~~~~~s!

Kuuga's your rival N-Daguva!

Worship you lord El of the Ground!

Do you even count Xaviax?

You're a little brat Arch Orphnoch!

Your ending made people cry Joker Undead!

What the hell are you Rokurokubi?!

What an asshole the Gryllus Worm was!

You died the coolest way Death Imagin!

There were some daddy troubles with the Bat Fangire!

Apollo Geist made a shit return!

You had a couple cool movies Utopia Dopant!

Kyoryu Greeed made a Rider to a monster!

Sagittarius ended up being friends in the end!

Gremlin was one crazy son of a bitch!

Lord Baron's end brought us all to tears!

Same can be said about Heart too!

Can't say much 'bout the Great Eyezer!

Gemedeus was pretty much useless!

Evolto gave plot twists and turns!

Another Riders wanna rewrite history~~~~!

"And let's not forget everyone's favourite Monstrous Kamen Rider~~~~!"

**KAIJIN RIDE!**

* * *

**A/N: I don't how much I drank when I thought of this idea. I got nothing to say here. **

**BYE, BYE.**


	4. Trailer-My Alien Hero Academia

**A/N: HI READER**

**So this One-Shot is actually a trailer for a future fic, My Alien Hero Academia. So this future fic is a crossover between Ben 10 and My Hero Academia. This story stars an OC cause…well….you'll have to see why Ben doesn't have, and Izuku won't have it because there are far too many fics about that.**

**This also takes place years after Omniverse so Ben is practically Ben 10,000 by now, so like in his thirties.**

* * *

My Alien Hero Academia-Trailer

* * *

Within earth's atmosphere, a terrifying space ship hovered over the planet. Inside were many red and orange robots that worked on computers, while someone sat on a throne watching them work.

He was large humanoid alien with tentacles over his face. He had yellowy green skin with some red in certain places, and wore heavy black and red armour. He growled as one of the robots walked up to him.

"_Lord Vilgax, we've located the signal of the Neotrix. But there is a slight problem." _The robot reported.

"And what would that problem be?" Vilgax asked all annoyed.

"_Well, it seems as though someone has already claimed it. An earthling." _That caused Vilgax to growl even more.

"This is just like Tennyson all over again, where is it this time?" He narrowed his eyes.

"_Japan, more specifically the city of Musutafu. Shall we send a drone?" _

"Of course, have it retrieve the Neotrix no matter the cost." The robot nodded and walked over to a console and typed away at it.

From the outside, one of the ports opened and something shot out and headed to earth.

"I will not be denied the greatest weapon in the galaxy again!" Vilgax narrowed his eyes at Earth.

* * *

[Earth, Musutafu City]

"So this thing just fell out the sky? And you walked up to it and it sprung onto your wrist?" Morgana asked as she and Riku were sat upon a pile of crushed cars in the scrap yard.

"I thought it was a meteor or some kinda satellite I could sell." Riku said, fiddling with the black and purple watch known as the Neotrix on his left wrist. "But when I figured out it was like Ben's watch I just couldn't help but want to use it. Sorry about getting you wet again, the guy is named Water Hazard after all."

"Don't worry about it," She sighed and she towelled her hair. "But don't you think you should give that to a Hero?"

"I don't know." He looked at the purple hourglass on the dial. "But maybe this was given to me on purpose. Ben and I became close friends after all."

"I just don't think my mom and dad would happy about a new version of the Omnitrix being in a kid's hands." Morgana sighed.

"I'm not a kid, we're the same age." Riku argued. "Ben first got the Omnitrix when he was ten, and your mom wasn't exactly happy with that either."

"Yeah she said she wasn't always the friendliest with her cousin, but that's a Tennyson for you." They both let out a chuckle. Morgana made multiple platforms made of pink magical energy and the two walked down to the ground to leave the scrapyard.

"So with school ending soon, you gonna try get into UA?" Riku asked.

"I hope I can, I got a good Quirk so I can help a lot of people if I become a Hero." She answered. "But what about you, considering you're Quirkless and all."

"I'll still find a way to do good things don't worry. Maybe I can do some good with this." He said and then went back fiddling with the Neotrix. "Thing takes forever to recharge though."

As the two continued through the city, they and everyone else outside heard something crash through the atmosphere. They looked up to see a ball of fire fall from the sky and crash into the road. Riku pushed Morgana out of the way as some rubble flew into the air.

"What was that?!" Morgana gasped. Smoke cleared from the crash to show some kind of red machine. Many civilians walked up to look at the strange machine.

Suddenly three legs unfolded from the bottom and pushed up the main body as two long arms ejected out with four clawed fingers and blasters. Finally the head opened up to show two menacing res eyes, the robot now stood as tall as 40 ft.

Many of the civilians started to run away screaming or yelling to call for a Pro Hero.

"That thing's huge!" Morgana cried out. The robot stomped around and scanned the area, its eyes landing on Riku, more specifically the Neotrix.

"_Target identified: Mark 5 Omnitrix. Designated: Neotrix. Activate weapons systems!" _The robot aimed its arm and fired a red laser at the two teens. They ran out of the way as the laser exploded the ground.

"Why is it targeting us?!" She shouted as they ran and the robot stomped after them.

"It must be after the watch, cause that thing definitely looks like an alien robot!" Riku responded. The robot reached its hand towards to the teen until tree roots sprung up from nowhere and wrapped around it.

Kamui Woods jumped down from a building with his arm roots stretched.

"You shall not escape my roots of justice villain!" He said dramatically. The Robot merely ripped through each branch with its metal claws. It fired a laser at the Hero, who jumped up to dodge and then land on the robot's arm. He went to fire more roots but the robot just shook him off, the wooden hero fell to the ground and went to crush him with its leg.

As it was about to, something stopped it in its place. Underneath the robot's leg was Death Arms, who grunted as he pushed the robot away.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Kamui warned.

"So am I!" Death Arms punched his palm and charged to the robot. He jumped onto one of its legs and started to punch it again and again. He then jump pulled himself to the chest and slammed it with both hands.

The robot grabbed Death Arms off its chest and began to crush him. The Hero tried his best to push against the robot's grasp until he was thrown into a building.

"_Neotrix lost. Commencing search." _The robot scanned around the area looking for the two teens. It stomped through that part of the city, and right past where Riku and Morgana who were hidden in an alley.

"We need to get out of here." Morgana whispered. The robot stopped directly in front of their alleyway. The two stood in silent before the robot continued on.

"We can't exactly run with a giant robot on our tail." Riku argued. "I feel like we should just wait until some more Heroes arrive."

"Yeah well unless All Might shows up, I feel like we're screwed." Morgana looked out the alley and saw the robot looking into a different alley. "I can try to distract it so you can run."

"Wait, why do I have to run away?" He asked.

"Because I have a way to defend myself while you are at risk of death until that thing recharges." She reasoned. She ran out of the alley as her hands started to glow purple energy. She threw purple magical disks that blew up on impact but did nothing to it. It turned around and looked at the girl.

"_Anodite DNA detected. Neotrix not detected on Anodite. Commence extermination!" _It aimed its laser and fired at Morgana. In defence she made a pink barrier that the laser bounced off of.

Riku watched as his friend defended against the robot while the Heroes were still recovering.

"There's gotta be something I can do. Is this thing done recharging yet?" A holographic number showed 98%. He grabbed a rock off the ground and ran into the street. He threw the rock at the robot which caught its attention.

"Hey Megazord! You want this?!" He showed it the Neotrix. "Come and get it!" He started to run back towards the scrapyard.

"_Neotrix detected. Eliminate human wielder. Perusing." _It started to stomp after him.

"What are you doing kid, get out of here!" Death Arms yelled at him, but Riku just ignored him and checked the Neotrix. 100%.

He clicked the button on the watch which made the dial pop up. He started to turn the dial which made the hologram change to different Aliens.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope! Gimme something like Four Arms or Humungousaur, I don't need something like Spitter!"

He turned the dial once more and got something good. "This'll do." He slammed the dial down and his body was engulfed in a purple flash.

The robot stopped in its place and analysed what came out, the Heroes as well as Morgana were shocked by what they saw.

He was a humanoid beetle with a black shell his back, arms, legs and heads. He had a grey lower jaw that overlapped his upper jaw and a horn atop his head. He had purple eyes and had the Neotrix symbol on his purple chest.

"Eatle!" He yelled. Eatle grabbed a piece of debris off the ground and ate it, which kinda disgusted the Heroes. After chewing the debris the tip of his horn glowed and he fired a purple laser at the robot. "Horn Buster!"

"_Oryctini DNA detected, eliminate to retrieve Neotrix!" _It fired two lasers at Eatle, who turned around and took both blasts to his shell.

He then started to run again with the robot following.

Morgana made a pink energy platform underneath her feet and used it to hover Eatle.

"What's the plan Riku?" She asked as she caught up.

"Eatle's powers come from eating inorganic objects, lucky for us our hang out spot just so happens to be a buffet!" He pointed to the scrapyard. "That and my shell is tough, so I can withstand some attacks."

"Anything I can do?"

"Distract it while I fuel up." She nodded as they made it to the scrapyard. The robot caught up and burst through the overhanging arch.

It scanned through the piles of crushed cars or lined up skips trying to find the two teens. Just then a pink laser blast hit its head and caused it to take some steps back. It looked up as Morgana continued to fire more beams.

Meanwhile in a different part of the scrapyard, Eatle was stuffing his mouth with anything.

"If I was human, I'd probably be throwing up right now. But because I'm Eatle, this stuff tastes good." He continued to munch. After he devoured an entire car he ran into to open and fired a purple laser from his horn. "Horn Buster!"

The attack struck the back of the robot's head that drew it attention to him. The robot fire a missile at him, which Eatle took head on and launched him into a claw crane.

The robot advanced to Eatle and reared back its fist to crush Eatle but it was ensnared by a magical energy whip. Morgana pulled with all her strength to keep the robot's arm back.

Eatle ate some more scrap metal and stood back up. "Horn Buster!"

He blasted another purple laser that tore through the robot's snared arm, which fell to the ground. The robot grabbed its shoulder as electricity sparked out.

"_Error. Right arm mechanism removed forcefully. Mission compromised, initiating self-destruct sequence." _His chest opened and a beeping sound started to emit.

"It's got a bomb!" Eatle shouted. The robot just stood there as the beeping got faster and faster.

"We got to stop it somehow!" Morgana said.

"Um, Neotrix what kinda bomb is that?" Eatle asked the symbol on his chest.

"**The inside of this machine is powered by a Techadon Rad Core. This Core is highly radioactive and will cause a possible fallout if detonated." **The AI answered.

"Radioactive huh? I got a plan!" He slapped the symbol on his chest and was surrounded by purple light. When it died he was now a large alien with bulky armour and the symbol on his chest. "NRG!"

"Morgana, I need you to make a barrier around the scrapyard and wait outside!" He said with a Russian accent.

"Why, what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Just do it!" She ran outside the scrapyard and concentrated to make a giant pink dome around it.

"Alright, let's open this baby up!" He opened the top of his suit and something shot out of. He was a bright red being made of radiation that wore a black harness with some bits on purple and the Neotrix symbol on his waist.

"_Prypiatosian-B DNA detected. Emergency! Emergency! Keep away from core!" _The robot aimed its other arm and blasted at NRG. The radioactive alien flew around the blasts and aimed both his hands at it.

"Gamma Ray!" He fired two beams of radiation that melted the robot's metal. When he saw how damaged it was he flew at full speeds and rammed through the arm, which tore it off. He flew to the front of the robot's chest and ripped out the core before opening his mouth and swallowed it whole. The robot powered down and fell to the ground.

NRG flew back down to his suit and climbed back inside. The Neotrix started to beep and soon he returned back to human.

The dome disappeared and Morgana ran back to Riku. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?! Morgana I feel great!" He said excitedly. "I felt like an actual superhero!"

"Yeah that's great and all Riku, but I think we should leave." She pointed to Kamui Woods and Death Arms coming closer to the scrapyard.

"Yeah good idea." Riku agreed. Morgana made an orb around the two and floated them away.

* * *

The two friends were now making their way back to Morgana's house. "This was one crazy afternoon." She sighed.

"By crazy you mean awesome." He chuckled. "My aunt isn't expecting me home for a while, so anything else you wanna do?"

"Nope, I've had way too much excitement for one day." She took out her keys and unlocked the door. "I'm gonna finish the last of my homework and then I'm gonna catch up on my shows."

When the two entered, they saw Morgana's mom standing in front of the TV with a hand over her mouth.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Are you okay Mrs Levin?"

The TV was showing the fight between Eatle and the robot. Seeing that, Riku quietly slid his sleeve over the Neotrix.

"Uh, nothing kids. I'm fine." She turned the TV off. "Riku, it's a surprise to see you here. Are you going to be staying?"

"Oh no thanks Mrs Levin, I was just about to head back to my aunt's place. I'll see you after the weekend Morgana." He waved as he headed to the door, but as he did Gwen noticed something slightly slip out of his uniform's sleeve.

"You two wouldn't happen to have been anywhere near that attack that happened earlier were you?" She asked. The two got concerned faces but played it off pretty well.

"Of course not mom, we ran away as soon as it started shooting lasers." Morgana lied with an innocent smile. Gwen gave the two a sceptical look before shrugging it off.

"Okay bye." Riku quickly said as he left the house and continued down the street. 'Now I can definitely do some good with this. Maybe even become a Hero like Ben was.' He thought with a smile as he popped up the dial. He turned it a bit and slammed it down.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I have a trailer done. Now this is only a small part of the first chapter just to give a little teasingly taste.**

**And before people go one about why I had Riku yell out the attack names, need I remind you of one word in My Hero Academia?**

**SMASH!**

**So anyway expect this fic around October. This will have OC villains, OC Aliens and tons of call backs to the original show! F**k the reboot!**

**BYE, BYE.**


	5. Trailer-Superior or Inferior

**A/N: HI READER**

**So here we are, back for another One-Shot. And I feel that this is gonna be a good one. **

**For those who don't know, I am a massive Transformers fan, as well as a Pokémon fan. So I bet you can see where this is going.**

**Now this story would focus on a human version of what I can say is my favourite character, he's not Autobot, but is instead the Decepticon known as Soundwave.**

**So without any delay, let's get into it.**

* * *

Trailer-Superior or Inferior

* * *

The last member of Team Primeval fell to the ground as his Pokémon returned to his Poke-Ball. A person walked up and loomed over him, his body wrapped in shadows and the only thing visible being his red V-shaped visor.

"Damn kid…who do you think you are?" The Grunt groaned as he tried to sit up.

"_Soundwave superior…..Team Primeval inferior." _The teen said, his voice masked by a robotic monotone voice changer. The teen reared back his foot and kicked the Grunt so hard he fell unconscious.

The teen then began to leave the warehouse where the battle took place. A mechanical squawk caught his attention as he looked to one of the windows where a bird shaped creature, hidden by shadows that was perched in a windowsill.

The teen took out a Poke-Ball and pointed it at the creature. A red bolt shot out as the creature was absorbed into the ball. The ball shrank and the teen left.

* * *

The Region of Cyberos is to be considered to be the most technologically advance by most of the world. Science has evolved the Region far beyond others which has effected both human life, and Pokémon life.

Pokémon have changed to adapt to the new ways of life, some even evolving into cybernetically enhanced versions of themselves.

A pair of cruise boats had just entered port with people exiting to the new land. One person, a young fifteen year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt under a silver jacket with denim jeans and blue strap on shoes. She took in a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh.

"So this is Cyberos. Wow, the place really is high tech." She looked around at the machines; hover cars, robot assistants, just all around helpful in some way. "Mom would love it here."

_*BZZT! BZZT!*_

The girl took her phone out and answered the call coming through.

"Hey mom."

"_Anna honey, well how's the Region? Is it as high tech as they say?"_

"Yes mom it's very cool here." Anna chuckled. "You sure you're gonna be fine by yourself?"

"_Of course dear, besides I have Golurk here to help out." _A low groan was heard from the other side of the phone. _"You just go and enjoy yourself out there. Bye!"_

"Bye." Anna hung up and smiled. She looked down at the Poke-Ball attached to her belt and began to walk. "Right then, first stop Poke-Centre. Those battle on the ship left you and the other two in a wreck."

She walked out of the dock area and made her way to the nearest town. A few minutes led her to a small quaint town, a sign near the forest naming it Delta Drome.

"Delta Drome huh? Interesting name." Anna was about to walk past the sign, if not for a small robot to pop out of the top of it.

"**Hello!" **It said, scaring the young trainer. **"Welcome to Delta Drome! How may I be of assistance?" **

"Oh god you scared me. What are you?"

"**I am a Robotic Affective Friend. Known as R.A.F for short. What can I do to help?"**

"Oh okay. Um….where's the nearest Poke-Centre? I need to heal my Pokémon."

"**Ah yes. The nearest Poke-Centre is directly in the middle of Delta Drome, the building with the bright red roof."**

'Well it's nice to see somethings are the same.' She thought. "Well thank you R.A.F." The robot folded back into sign as Anna headed into the town, and what she saw left her a little amazed. Everywhere machines were helping out the every-folk; drones delivering packages, doing shopping, taking Pokémon for walks.

"Wow…" She looked around until she found a familiar red roofed building. She walked in and looked around at the many people and Pokémon either relaxing or getting something to eat.

"Welcome to the Poke-Centre," Anna's attention was drawn to the voice of a man behind the front counter said. Behind the desk was a devilishly handsome man wearing a dark red doctor's coat with black hair and deep red eyes. "Name's Dr Knockout, whaddya need?"

"Oh um…I'm here to get my Pokémon healed." Anna took the three Poke-Balls off her belt and handed them to Knockout. "The boat ride here had a small tournament and I didn't get far."

"Boat trip huh?" Knockout took the three balls and placed them in a machine where they started to spin. "Not from around here I'm guessing."

"No, I'm from Hoenn. Just got here to continue on being a Trainer." Anna answered. "Just wanted to see the rest of the world ya know?"

"Huh, nice ambition."

The door to the Centre opened as someone walked inside, as he walked through everyone who was even remotely in his way moved.

"_Move." _A robotic monotone voice said. Anna turned around to see a boy her age wearing a long dark blue coat with dark grey jeans and black boots. He had a red V shaped visor and a grey scarf covering his mouth and nose as well as black hair. _"Now." _

"Um no, I think I'll wait until my Pokémon are healed. You can wait in line." Anna said, turning back.

"_Mine need healing first." _The teen said as he took off a belt with six Poke-Balls on it and placed it on the table. _"Get to it Doc." _

"Nice seeing you too Soundwave." Knockout said as he took the belt to another machine.

"Soundwave? That's a weird name." Anna snickered.

"_It's obviously fake, what's yours?" _

"Anna."

"_Okay Annie." _Soundwave said, ticking off Anna. She was about to retort, but Knockout came back and gave back their Poke-Balls.

"There we go, all healed up."

Soundwave grabbed his belt to attach it and began to leave. Anna scrambled for hers and followed Soundwave.

"_Why are you following me?" _

"You're mysterious, you intrigue me." She answered. "So that means we must become friends." She stopped directly in front of Soundwave. "So friends?"

"_I have enough friends." _He pushed past Anna and headed to the exit. _"I'm busy, leave me alone."_

"How about a battle?" That stopped Soundwave in his tracks. "From your full belt you seem to be quite the Trainer. So~~~~~?"

"_Why would I battle you? That serves no purpose to me." _

"Well if you win, I'll leave you alone and continue my journey in Cyberos by myself." She gave a decent offer. "But if I win, you have become my first best friend in Cyberos and we'll journey together. Sound fun?"

"_Fun? Fun has no place in Battles, only victory or loss." _Soundwave put his hands on his hips. _"I accept to the terms." _He said, making Anna smile. _"Annie." _And then frown.

* * *

The two teens were now outside the Poke-Centre on a small chalk drawn battle field.

"Um, who's gonna be the ref?" Anna asked as Soundwave walked to his side.

"_The Ref Bot obviously, you clearly aren't from here." _Soundwave stated. A console came from the ground as he typed a few keys. In the middle of the arena a small drone appeared and scanned the two.

"**The battle between Soundwave and…the new girl shall now commence!" **

"New girl?"

"_Have you not registered with the local professor, that should really be the first thing to do when coming to a new Region." _Soundwave shook his head.

"Hey gimme a break, I was going to it after I healed my Pokémon but now we're here." She crossed her arms.

"**The battle will be best of three, considering the new girl only has three Pokémon and Soundwave having six." **The drone said and displayed a screen which showed Soundwave and Anna with three empty circles under. **"Begin!" **

"Alright, Duskull! Let's get it on!" Anna took a Poke-Ball from her belt and threw it. The Poke-Ball bounced off the floor and popped open. The energy from the ball formed into a small grey wisp Pokémon with a skull on the front.

"Duskull…" She said breathlessly.

"_Duskull, Ghost Type Pokémon. Interesting." _Soundwave said. He reached for one of the Balls on his belt and enlarged it. _"Rumble, eject!" _

He threw the Ball and out came a small purple humanoid machine. He had a red visor and jetpack like wings on his back.

"Rumble!" He banged his fists together.

"Wow, that's new." Anna pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Rumble, only for it to come up as a question mark. "Oh okay. Well then Duskull, hit him with Shadow Ball!" Duskull conjured a dark orb at the tip of her skull and blasted it at Rumble.

"_Rumble, operation Iron Will!" _Rumble crossed his arms as his entire body turned to iron. The Shadow Ball impacted and faded, doing no damage. _"Now operation Spark Beam!" _Rumble bent over forward and the blasters on the wings on his back fired two beams that pushed Duskull back a bit.

"Hang on Duskull. Retaliate with Will-O-Wisp!"

"Dus…..kull…!" Duskull made four small flames and fired them at Rumble.

"_Rumble, dodge!" _Rumble started to run from the flames, but they followed as if locked on. They crashed onto Rumble and sent him sprawling. _"Rumble, operation Null Ray!" _

Rumble grinned as his hands glowed blue.

"Rum-ble!" He blasted the lasers at Duskull. They didn't seem to do damage but weaken the Ghost Type Pokémon so much that she floated down to the ground.

"What happened to Duskull? She looks bad." Anna said worried.

"_Null Ray merely weakens the opposing Pokémon, removing their special abilities. Allowing me to so this, operation Earthquake!" _

Rumble's arms turned to piledrivers as he began to smash into the ground, causing the floor to rumble **(A/N: he-he) **and break beneath Duskull.

"Rum! Ble! Rum! Ble! Rum! Ble! Rum! Ble!" He continued to say as he mashed, crashed and smashed. After one last double smash, the ground beneath Duskull exploded.

"Duskull?!" Anna cried. The smoke cleared away to show an unconscious Duskull with swirls for eyes.

"Dus…"

"Return Duskull!" Anna held out her Poke-Ball as Duskull came back. "You did good girl."

"_Rumble, return." _Rumble came back to his Poke-Ball.

"**The first round goes to Soundwave!" **The drone announced.

"Those moves were amazing, I've never even heard of those ones before." Anna said as she prepared to get her second.

"_Those moves are special to Cyberos, since many of the Pokémon here adapted into machine like ones." _Soundwave told her. _"Now for round two. Ravage, eject!"_

Soundwave threw his second Poke-Ball. Coming out was a black mechanical panther with rockets on her back legs. She snarled at Anna.

"Another new one?" Anna too her Pokedex again, but just came up with another question. "Okay then, Nincada! Let's get it on!"

Coming out next was a white cicada looking Pokémon with green eyes and small wings.

"Nincada!"

"_Nincada, Insect and Ground type."_ Soundwave analysed. _"Ravage, operation Pyro Missile!" _

Ravage snarled and charged to Nincada. The rockets on her back legs ignited and the rest of her body lit aflame.

"Nincada, use Dig!" Nincada reared his front legs and burrowed under the field. Ravage skidded to a halt and sniffed around her. All of a sudden Nincada burst out and tackled Ravage. "Now hit it with X-Scissors!"

Nincada's front legs glowed and slashed against Ravage's side with the attack. The panther tumbled a bit but stood back up.

"_Ravage, operation Quick Attack! Follow up with operation Flaming Claw!" _The rockets ignited again and speeded over to Nincada, as she was going her right claw burst with fire and was ready to slash.

"Nincada, use Harden!" Nincada glowed as his defence increased, the Flaming Claw doing a little less damage.

"_Operation, Magma Cannon!" _Ravage's mouth opened and blasted a piping hot flame blast.

"Nincada, dodge it!" Nincada jumped out of the way as the Magma Cannon caused an explosion. "Now finish it with Solar Beam!"

Nincada charged a type of energy in front of his pincers.

"_Ravage, dodge, dodge!" _Soundwave called, but Ravage was too shaken to move. Nincada fired a solar blast at Ravage, which blew up the poor panther. _"Ravage!" _

The smoke cleared and showed Ravage with swirled eyes.

"**The winner of round two is…the new girl!" **

"Return Nincada, you did great buddy." Anna smiled as Nincada went back to his Ball.

"_Return Ravage, you fought well." _Ravage was sucked back into her Ball.

"You really care a lot for your Pokémon huh?" Anna asked as she readied her final Pokémon.

"_Of course, my Pokémon are like my family. We've been through thick and thin, hot and cold, sticking together through the fire and flames we carry on. Because family is what's really important." _Anna was taken back a bit by his words. _"Laserbeak, eject!" _

He threw his Poke-Ball up in the air where it opened and released the white energy. Coming out was a black and red mechanical bird with blasters under his wings, which were bladed. Laserbeak let out a mechanised squawk and flew to his master.

"Alright, Mudkip! Let's get it on!" Anna threw her last ball, coming out was a small blue and orange amphibian Pokémon.

"Mudkip!" He said chipperly.

"_Laserbeak, operation Wing Attack!" _Laserbeak's wings started to glow as he flew towards Mudkip, ready to slash him.

"Mudkip, dodge it!" Mudkip jumped just as Laserbeak was to cut him. The little amphibian bounced off the metal bird and made him slam into the ground. "Now hit him with Water Gun!"

Mudkip puffed his cheeks and shot a stream of water at Laserbeak.

"_Laserbeak, operation Quantum Beam!" _Laserbeak charged up the cannons under his wings and fired multiple rapid purple lasers at Mudkip. He tried to jump around them, but one hit him directly in the chest. _"Now operation Gust!" _The turbines inside Laserbeak's wings began to spin and fire two small tornadoes. Mudkip tried his hardest to stay on the ground.

"Mudkip, use Bubble Beam!" Mudkip spat multiple bubbles that clogged Laserbeak's turbines. "Use Tackle!" He then started to charge at Laserbeak and ram into the bird.

The two Pokémon went back to their masters' sides and panted.

"_Your Pokémon are strong I will admit, maybe this wasn't a waste of time." _Soundwave admitted.

"Thanks, yours are pretty cool. It's nice to see some new kinds in different Regions." Anna smiled. "Now let's finish this, Water Gun!"

"_Operation Quantum Beam!" _

The two were about to continue battle, if not for an explosion to occur between them.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" Anna cried out. Her and Soundwave looked to the side to see two people in black tailored suits with black knight helmets masking their faces. "Who are these guys?"

"_Team Primeval." _Soundwave growled.

"Mechanical filth." The male member of the two huffed. "You have no right infect this girl with your machinery!"

"Come with us young one, you're safe with us, away from this heathen." The female member offered a hand.

"Soundwave, who are these guys?" Anna asked, backing up a little bit.

"_Team Primeval; a terrorist organisation that resents Cyberos' technical advancements and wants to take us down to the dark ages. They want to take away all that everyone has worked hard to achieve."_

"That's monstrous!" Anna gasped. "To do such a thing is basically telling the future to go screw itself!"

"Watch your tongue brat!" Grunt-A pointed at Anna. She pulled out a Poke-Ball. "You want to stay with this menace, then you'll fall with this menace. Seviper, sink your teeth into them!"

Coming out of Grunt-A's Poke-Ball was a black and yellow snake with long red fangs and a red bladed tail.

"Seviper!" He hissed.

"Talonflame, scorch them!" Grunt-B threw his Poke-Ball, and out came a large orange and grey bird.

"Talon!" He squawked

"Seviper use Poison Tail!"

"Talonflame use Ember!"

Seviper slithered over to Mudkip as his tail glowed purple, and Talonflame flew after Laserbeak with fire brewing in his mouth.

"Se-Viper!"

"Talon….flame!"

"Mudkip, push him back with Water Gun!"

"_Laserbeak, operation Air Drill!" _

Mudkip puffed his cheeks and spewed a blast of water at Seviper which pushed him back and crashed on the ground.

Talonflame fired his flame blast at Laserbeak. The mechanical bird began to spin and created a missile made of wind that broke through the fire and rammed into Talonflame.

"_Laserbeak, operation Quantum Beam!" _

Laserbeak's cannons charged and fired another two blasts directly into Talonflame's chest.

"Seviper, use Poison Jab!" Seviper opened his maw and spat out multiple small poisoned needles that scratched and scraped against Mudkip's skin.

"Mudkip!" Anna panicked.

"_Laserbeak, operation Wing Attack! Stop Seviper!" _Laserbeak did a divebomb towards Seviper as his wings lit up. Laserbeak slashed across Seviper's face and then his body.

"Talonflame, Peck!" Talonflame's beak glowed and headed straight for Laserbeak.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Mudkip spat out a gush of water that hit Talonflame right in the eyes, causing the flying Pokémon to hit the ground and shake his head.

"Get up Seviper, use Bite! Get the girl!" Seviper sprung up and leapt at Anna with his fangs barred.

"SEVIPER!" The snake Pokémon came closer and closer to Anna. But Soundwave pushed her out of the way as Seviper's fangs sunk into his right arm, causing the teen to groan and throw the snake away.

"_Laserbeak, operation Quantum Beam! Maximum power!" _Soundwave ordered. Laserbeak let out a loud shriek and charged his cannons to its full charge. With a battle cry, he fired both beams at Seviper and Talonflame, the aftermath blast causing both to fall back to their masters unconsciously._ "Leave, now." _

The two Primeval members returned their Pokémon and made a break for it.

"Soundwave, your arm!" Anna said panicked as she looked at his arm, not seeping blood for any reason.

"_It's fine, a minor repair is only needed." _He said casually. _"Laserbeak, return." _The mechanical bird went back to his Poke-Ball.

"Oh, okay. Mudkip return." Mudkip did the same.

Suddenly sirens were heard coming closer and the two teens saw a police cruiser drive up to the battle field they were in.

Coming out of the car were two people, one in full on police clothing and the other in casual police attire.

"What's the problem Soundwave? We heard explosions and some form of conflict here." The one in the serious clothing asked.

"_Officer Chase, the problem has been averted." _

"Calm down Chase, I'm sure there's a good reason for this." The casual cop said, albeit fed up by his partner.

"_Me and my friend here were in the middle of a Battle, when we were suddenly attacked by two members of Team Primeval. In the end we were able to fend them off." _Soundwave informed the two police officers.

"Hmm, this is troublesome. Prowl, we need to report this back to the station." Chase said before entering the car.

"Dammit Chase we are supposed to be on lunch break. We were gonna get tacos!" Prowl groaned before looking back at Soundwave. "Go get yourself fixed up kid, you look like you've been hit pretty badly." Prowl got in the car and the two drove away.

Soundwave looked at his arm that got bit and held it. He looked to Anna to tell her something but was confused by her smile.

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"You called me your friend, that just makes me happy. New best friend." She beamed. Soundwave sighed and facepalmed.

"_Let's just go back inside. There's things I need to tell you about."_

* * *

**A/N: And that was my newest One-Shot. I genuinely had a lot of fun writing this one, making my own Region, my own special moves, and putting in all the different Transformers characters for different roles within the Pokémon world.**

**Now to explain Soundwave's team. **

**Soundwave's Pokémon team consists of Rumbel, Ravage, Frenzy, Ratbat, Beastbox and Laserbeak.**

**Rumble is Dark and Ground type. Ravage is Dark and Fire type. Frenzy is Dark and Steel. Ratbat is Dark and Psychic. Beastbox is Dark and Rock Type. And Laserbeak is Dark and Flying Type. **

**The reason for them all being Dark Types is because….well they're Decepticons.**

**But in all seriousness I might make this a full story because I had so much fun.**

**Anyway I'll see you guys next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
